


Coffee stop

by murphybabe



Series: Whole Foods [1]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Whole Foods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murphybabe/pseuds/murphybabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodie and Doyle go shopping.  Or Doyle does.  Bodie doesn't do food shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee stop

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2012, at a meet-up with Prospersons in Whole Foods in Kensington High Street. I thought it might be the lads' local supermarket, in their later years, and that Doyle might have become a bit of a foodie :)
> 
> Just a bit of fluff, no more!

‘Olive bread... mmm… sour dough with figs and pecans… ooh, look at that focaccia –‘

Doyle’s dreamy litany was rudely interrupted by a snort from his partner.

‘What’s wrong with Mother’s Pride, then? Look at that – mulled wine bread, ‘s ridiculous.  Who thinks up all these poncey things? How do you get mulled wine into bread?’

Doyle suppressed a grin as he added the focaccia to his basket.

‘Tell you what, mate, why don’t you wait in the café for me? I won’t be much longer.’

Later – Bodie was on his second cup of coffee, actually – Doyle rounded the corner into the café and looked for Bodie. He caught sight of his partner, long legs stretched out in front of him, thighs and crotch straining slightly against the tight material of his cords, and a wave of lust overcame him.

Bodie looked up to see Doyle standing as if nailed to the floor, shopping bags dangling unnoticed from his hands.

‘Oh, there you are. Want a coffee?’

‘No.’ Doyle’s voice was slightly hoarse.

‘What’s up? Didn’t have the cheese you wanted?’

‘We’re going home. Now.’

Bodie looked at Doyle and saw all the signs that turned his bones to water. His partner’s face was flushed with heat, his breathing was short and his eyes were focused intently on Bodie.

‘Ah.’

It worked every time. Bring Ray to Whole Foods on the High Street, turn him loose round the shop and let all the good, earthy food do his work for him. The pungent scent of strong cheese, the rounded shapes of the bread – the phallic salami and chorizo, come to that – all these things worked in his favour. All he had to do was sit with legs spread slightly and wait, then look up, eyes crinkled in welcome as Ray came into the café.

He inhaled happily, and got to his feet. 33 years, or whatever it was now, and they still had this between them. Life was good.

‘Fine by me, sunshine.’ He tucked a hand round Doyle’s arm, ushering him through the doors and down the stairs. He took the bags and let his partner stride ahead, long legs eating up the distance impatiently. As they got to Edwardes Square, Doyle turned to look at him, a wry grin on his face.

‘You sod. You’ve done it again, haven’t you?’

‘You complaining, Raymond?’

‘Nah, I’m used to your manipulative little ways, aren’t I?’

Manipulation? Oh, yeah, there’d be some of that, all right.


End file.
